1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illuminant device to be used as a light source of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the display device such as a television, an illuminant device is arranged behind a display unit having a display surface which displays an image on a front side thereof.
The illuminant device comprises, for example, a plurality of lamps having electrodes in both end parts thereof, and a chassis which includes a frame part having a rectangular parallelepiped shape, a lid plate closing an opening portion of the frame part, and a plurality of reinforcement crosspieces mounted to the lid plate with a distance therebetween, and in the chassis, said lamps are juxtaposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-337776). The lid plate has a rectangular shape corresponding to the frame part, consists of a metal plate such as an aluminum plate and an iron plate, and has a peripheral portion joined to the frame part.
Moreover, the following is a known configuration of a chassis in an illuminant device. The chassis has two rectangular cylindrical bodies which have screw insertion holes in peripheral surfaces of end parts thereof and are arranged in parallel with a distance therebetween, and two connecting members which are molded by die-casting so as to have approximately an open square bracket and have convex pieces to be fitted in said two rectangular cylindrical bodies in both ends thereof, and by fitting the convex pieces of the respective connecting members into both end parts of the respective rectangular cylindrical bodies, and screwing male screws inserted into said screw insertion holes into screw holes perforated in said convex pieces, a frame body having a rectangular parallelepiped shape is formed, and a peripheral portion of a lid plate consisting of a metal plate is mounted on the frame body with a plurality of male screws (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-6755).